Crises EMOcionais de adolescentes loucos
by anynha
Summary: Uma escola com uma diretora que mais parece um sargento,alunos loucos,senseis malucos e um Sasuke prestes a se casar com uma desconhecida[SasuHina]
1. Sasu chan boneca e Neji moça? oÓ

**Sasuke's Pov**

O que dizer?Bem,primeiro dia nesse lugar esquisitão,já vi TUDO!Nesse colégio só tem gringo e ainda por cima:GRINGO MACONHEIRO!!Só dando tapa no back o dia inteiro ¬¬ E eu que sou um aluno exemplar e inteligente,tenho que agüentar filho de gringo que é noiado!Ta bem,ta bem,vamos acalmar,não da piti,você é um Uchiha!Não tem ataque histérico que nem a moça do Neji!Ah,falando na moçoila chamada Neji...

Tem também a família Hyuuga,a família que é a que controla a maior parte do tráfico aqui.Se você esta pensando que só porque minha família é tão rica quando os Hyuuga,nos vedemos maconha também,você errou!E também não é êxtase ou cocaína ¬¬ Não vendemos,meus pais são donos de uma grande e prestigiada empresa de Tokyo!Saca só como eu to podendo... xD

Quanto aos amigos que arranjei aqui...tenho amigos que são tão,mais tão anormais e estranhos,que as vezes eu penso que eles fumam os cheiram alguma coisa...Tem o Dobe(Uzumaki Naruto,putz,esse se não namorasse a Sakura,pensariam que ele é viado) ele não desgruda de mim,na verdade somos mais pra irmãos que pra amigos.Haruno Sakura,ela é bonita e não desgrudava de mim mais de tanto levar fora decidiu da uma chance pro Dobe.Yamanaka Ino é uma garota bonita também mais namora o Shikamaru,de tanto levar fora meu também!Já o Hyuuga Neji-moça,membro da família secundária do maior Clã Traficante de Konoha,é chato e ainda por cima é um viadinho,a Mitsashi Tenten gosta dele,ela é legal e muito boa de mira,ela acertou em cheio um lápis bem na minha boca porque eu tava falando de mais numa aula,e eu fui pra enfermaria asfixiado pelo lápis maldito.Quase morri!Nara Shikamaru,é outro grande amigo que tenho como irmão e que só sabe dormir T.T Ninguém merece viu,ele dormiu no cinema esses dias mais roncou tão alto,que a gente foi expulso de lá por um tiozinho ///.ó Ah!Como eu pude esquecer de Sabaku no Temari e Sabaku no Kankurou,a Temari é o escândalo em pessoa,já o Kankurou é um traficante que trabalha pros Hyuuga que eu acho que consome maconha também...Ah!Não esquecerei de apresentar a Hyuuga Hinata,prima da Neji-moça,muito legal e já faz 4 anos que não vejo ela,mais não importa mesmo! u.u

Inimigos?Ah,tenho muitos.Porque?Porque a maioria dos garotos sente inveja de mim e queria ser eu,porque tenho a maior fã-club já existente na face da terra e sou muito lindo...e humilde,não esqueçamos isso!Mais,meu pior inimigo,na verdade meu super hiper triper ultra mega power arqui-inimigo é Sabaku no Gaara.Um puta chato,que ficava tentando aliciar a pobre Hyuuga,não sei porque eu fiquei bravo de ver ele dando em cima dela,afinal,quando soube que Hinata gostava de mim eu simplesmente falei pra ela que ela não era meu tipo de garota,que amava ela sim,mais como amiga.Então o Suvaku no Graaxa,deu em cima ¬¬ Mas eu to apresentando meus amigos,inimigos e o estado atual de transtorno e depressão na minha vida adolescente porque:eu vou casar!Isso,você não leu errado,eu vou quem?Tyano Saya,bonita e gostosa mas...Aff,vou casar porque to sendo obrigado,e olha que eu nem engravidei a menina ainda hein!Não,é sério!Eu, o grande e lindo Uchiha Sasuke,sou virgem.É pode zuar ai,todas as meninas me dando mole e eu aqui,só na vontade...Sabe,ser obrigado a casar te faz pensar em quanto você perdeu na sua vida,mais isso já não importa mais,nem acredito em amor mesmo u.u Só tenho 16 anos e um casamento arranjado com uma menina de 22 anos pela frente...

**Normal's Pov**

-Só boiando de novo,Uchiha? – perguntou Neji.

-Hn. – monossibílou Sasuke – O que você quer,moça? xD

- ¬¬ Sasuke,eu já pedi pra NÃO ME CHAMAR DE MOÇA!Ok?

-Moçoila? o.Ó

-Sasuke,não me force a espancar você até que o Kakashi-sensei venha me parar,ta bem. – disse uma moça,moçoila?Ah,o Neji! u.u

-TA BOM QUE VOCÊ ACABA COM O SASUKE-CHAN MESMO! – berra Temari.

-Temari,já pedi pra não me chamar assim,não sou uma daquelas bonecas da sua coleção! – disse Sasuke bravo.

-Mais parece... – Temari murmurou baixo,soltando um risinho.Mais não passou despercebido aos ouvidos do Hyuuga.

-Boneca!HAHASHSHSUHSA!!!xD Sasu-chan,bonequinha! – comenta super alto,Neji.

- ¬¬ Neji-moça,da pra parar?Eu pensei que os OLHOS dos Hyuuga fossem muito bons,não os OUVIDOS! – escandaliza a boneca,ops,o Sasuke.

-Hai,porém nenhum insulto à você passa despercebido por mim,SASU-CHAN!!! n.n

A sala toda se vira e começa a prestar atenção aos insultos feitos de um para o outro,pelo Hyuuga e pelo Uchiha.A sensei de português,Kurenai,pede atenção:

-Sr.Uchiha,Sr.Hyuuga,onegai prestem atenção na aula e... – é interrompida pelos altos insultos.

-NEJI-VIADINHO SÓ FALTA DA PRO CACHORRINHO! – diz Sasuke,o Sr.sem criatividade T.T

-SASU-CHAN GRAXINHA,SÓ FALTA EU DAR UMA COMIDINHA! – diz Neji,o Sr.mais sem criatividade que o Sasuke.

-NEJI-MOÇA É EMO,FICA AI FALANDO "GRAXINHA",PARECE A HEBE CAMARGO!! ¬¬ – grita Sasuke.

Sasuke e Neji se pegam,não,eles não estão se amassando e sim se socando.A sala presta atenção,as meninas se desesperam porque tem medo do belo rosto e do indescritível corpo de seu amado Sasuke,ser espancado pelo Hyuuga até a morte.

-Olha as apostas,quem vai apostar?Uchiha ou Hyuuga? – dizia Shino,andando pela sala e colhendo os frutos de seu "trabalho".

-Hyuuga! – disse Sakura apostando 15,00 – Me da logo os 15 do Hyuuga!

-Sakura-chan,pensei que você também fosse amiga do Teme! – diz Naruto pasmo – Porque aposto no Hyuuga?

-Porque?Porque olha lá o Sasuke-kun apanhando feio! – disse Sakura apontando Neji em cima de Sasuke(sem besteiras queridos leitores u.u) e com o punho no ar pronto pra soca-lo,ps:Sakura estava com uma garrafinha de uísque 12 anos na mão.

- ¬¬" Ando bebendo de novo,amor? – pergunta Naruto tirando a garrafa da mão dela.

-JÁ CHEGA!FECHE AS APOSTAS SR.ABURAME!VENHAM COMIGO O SR.UCHIHA,HYUUGA E ABURAME!!! – grita Kurenai.

Sasuke,Neji e Shino seguem sua sensei até a sala da honrosa Tsunade-sama, a diretora!

-Poxa,a gente nem pode ganhar nossos sustento... – reclama o Aburame.

**Neji's Pov**

Bosta!Merda!Cara...!Não vou pensar esse palavrão,sou culto e controlado de mais o contrário da boneca chamada Sasu-chan xD

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!Essa foi muito boa!A boneca ta me olhando feioooo,acho que ela quer vingança O.O Nossa,a Boneca assassina!Vai sair o filme,eu vou ser o mocinho e Sasu-chan a boneca assassina!Aiaiai,Sasuke não aprende que comigo não se brinca u.u

Olha,chegamos na sala da diretora-sargenta do colégio-cadeia,Tsunade-sama.Ela vai matar nóis,ela odeia briga na aula,ela me odeia,ela acha que eu tentei estuprar minha própria priminha O.O"" VO MORRE!!VO MORRRE!!Agora eu to correndo feito doido de um lado pro outro e...OMG!!A TSUNADE-SAMA TA NA MINHA FRENTE!!! O.O

**Shino's Pov**

Realmente eu não pensei que uma mera aposta no colégio me traria tanto problema u.u Olha!Achei que morreria sem ver coisa pior do que o Deidara dar uns amassos no Sasori-sansei.Mais não,no momento,Neji esta agarrado à Sasuke,suas mãos estão no pescoço do Uchiha e ele grita que nem moça.Uhm u.u Agora entendo da onde o Uchiha tirou isso.A cara da Kurenai-sensei e da Tsunade-sama são a melhor parte,amanhã,todo colégio já sabe...Aliás,todo colégio vai saber uma versão mais incrementada,inventada pela imaginação das duas loucas.Vão saber que Neji tentou abusar de Sasuke,que Neji é mulher,que Neji é...Moça! xD

Pobre Neji,nem sabe o que lhe aguarda.A Tsunade-sama correu pra sala dela,isso não é bom!Não é bom!

**Tsunade's Pov**

EU SABIA QUE O HYUUGA ERA FRUTA!Sabia,sabia!Eu TENHO que mostrar pra todo mundo o que ta acontecendo,senão,ninguém acredita só porque eu incremento as histórias u.u

Bom,peguei o microfone na mão,vamos lá Tsunade!

-Bem,convoco alunos e sensei's pra vir pra frente da minha sala.E NÃO DISCUTAM,EU QUE MANDO AQUI NESSA CADEIA!!! Ò.Ó

Bem,já avisei.Agora,falta todo mundo dar um flagra no novo casal apaixonado n.n Neji e Sasuke!

Voltei pra onde eles estavam e Neji já é quase Sasuke e Sasuke já é quase Neji,porque eles tão mais grudados que as roupas da Madonna,e olha que eu achava isso impossível hein u.u

Ta vindo todo mundo,todo mundo meeeeeesmo!Que legal,agora,NINGUÉM NUNCA MAIS VAI PODER DUVIDAR DE MIM e eu vou poder incrementar à vontade as histórias e os outros vão acreditar em mim

**Normal's Pov**

Neji ta grudado no Sasuke,estão muito perto.Neji se debateu de mais e sem querer encostou seus lábios de levinho nos de Sasuke.Putz,isso foi um beijo? O.O Que selão!Mais pela cara do Sasuke,o moça não sai viva daqui hoje.

-NEJI LARGA O MEU SASUKE-KUN!! – grita uma menina qualquer.

-Ohhhhhh O.O – todo mundo ta pasmo com o selinho/selão.

-Teme ¬¬ Lembra que somos irmãos?Esqueça!Não quero um irmão EMO que nem você é, e agora além de tudo VIADO! – diz Naruto revoltado.

-Aiiiii,Sasuke-kun,você me trocou pelo Neji? – pergunta uma garota vulgar,morena e mais velha que o Sasuke.

-Karin eu... – só agora Sasuke percebe a multidão e percebe que todo mundo acha que ele e a moça...?Só agora Sasuke percebeu o beijo!

**Naruto's Pov**

Sabe,acabei de dizer pro Teme,que não o considero mais um irmão!EU NÃO QUERO UM IRMÃO VIADÃO!! ¬¬ O Sasuke já é meio EMO ///.o e agora ta aí virando viado!Sabe,isso me lembra um ditado que o Oji-san do Ichiraku me disse uma vez...Lamén - Errr...não era esse o ditado u.ú

Então,voltando...o ditado mais popular que circula agora em Konoha é: "Se toda Ema é bicho,todo Emo é bicha..."

Que ditado mais verdadeiro,e eu que ainda tinha esperanças de ter um irmão homem,pelo visto vou ter de me contentar com a minha irmã boneca:Sasu-chan! HAHAHAHA xD

**Sasuke's Pov**

Hn?!NÃÃÃÃO!!NÃÃÃÃÃO!!!Ta todo mundo olhando eu e o Neji-moça e achando que eu sou viado que nem ele!Neji me agarrrou,Neji me beijou.Isso,Neji me beijou!Torço do fundo da minha alma,pra que tenha sido sem querer,senão vou ter sérios problemas de consciência de tê-lo chamado de moça.Porque?Porque vai que chamando-o de moça tanto assim,ele resolveu desmunhecar de vez!TUDO CULPA MINHA T.T

Neji me deu um selão,essa moça não tem jeito.Argh!Beijo Yaoi,não sou fã disso sabe u.u cada um com suas preferências.Argh!O beijo desse moça tem gosto de café e eu ODEIO CAFÉ!Chega!Neji-moça já grudou de mais em mim,vou dar um basta antes que uma certa pessoa chegue.

-NEJI!!ME LARGA SEU VIADO!!! – gritei e Neji acordou do transe e me encarou ainda me abraçando.

Dei meu olhar mais fatal e aniquilador pra ele.Ouvi antes de dar um chega pra lá no Neji algo como: _"Teme!Lembra que somos irmãos?Não quero irmão emo e agora viado!"_,foi algo do tipo e pela voz de asno,deve ser o Dobe ¬¬""

Patético,nunca peguei nenhuma mina do colégio e agora to aqui,abraçado a biba do Hyuuga!PERAE!ELE NÃO ME LARGOU AINDA??? Ò.Ó

Lancei um olhar mortal que intimidou até que tava lá longe no corredor.

**Neji's Pov**

Argh!Beijei o boneca de porcelana sem querer!Hey,NÃO SOU VIADO NÃO!TA QUERENDO APANHAR É?! Ò.Ó

Bom,eu fiquei desesperado quando vi a Tsunade-sama – eu tenho trauma dela sabe – então a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça – convenhamos que foi uma coisa retardada,uma viadagem – foi agarra o Sasuke-boneca!Isso,eu agarrei aquela morena do Tchan ¬///¬ Mais eu tava é cagando de medo da Tsunade-sargento-sama e não porque com vontade de agarrar ele u///u Porque medo?Eu te respondo isso...

_**Flash Bakc**_

_-Nii-san? – perguntou docemente minha priminha que eu amo,Hinata-sama – Neji-nii-san o que?? O///O_

_Eu estava quase nu na lagoa que tem aqui nos arredores de Konoha,é claro que se eu soubesse que a minha puríssima priminha estaria vindo,eu não tinha me despido,só estava de cuecas.E Hinata também não sabia e quando eu me virei e ela me viu,ficou mais vermelha que aquela parte escarlate do símbolo dos Uchiha e desmaiou._

_Eu corri na direção dela só de cueca mesmo u.u eu não ia poder demorar,a coitada tava vermelha e inconsciente.Quando agachei do lado dela pra ver se ela tava bem,eis que me chega no local,nossa digníssima e bebissíma Tsunade-sama!_

_A diretora-sargento me viu só de cuecas,perto da Hinata-sama,que tava vermelha e desmaiada.Já deu pra saca o que ela pensou não é? ¬¬_

_Eu nem consegui acompanhar os movimentos dela e quando percebi,ela tava na minha frente e me deu um soco que me fez voar uns 10 km.Enquanto eu voava,pela primeira vez na minha vida...Não queria ser livre como um pássaro ¬¬ Afinal...como voar livre,leve e solto doía! ú.ù_

_**Fim Flash Back**_

Saco agora porque eu me agarrei no Uchiha-boneca-de-porcelana? ¬¬

Questão de trauma!Muito trauma!Super hiper mega ultra power trauma!Dói até hoje o meu nariz,que ficou com uma pequena(na verdade minúscula) cicatriz.O Sasuke-boneca ta me olhando feio de novo!A cara dele denuncia o que ele pensa de mim, e o que ele pensa é: "Neji,sabia que você era um viado mesmo!" .Putz,fico feio pra mim,levei um chega pra lá da Boneca...Agora todo mundo vai acha que eu tentei agarra-lo e além de ser VIADO eu LEVEI UM FORA!Ò.Ó

Eu sou o melhor,eu sou o cara e mesmo viado,não levo fora.EPAAAAAAA!!QUEM DISSE QUE EU SOU VIADO MESMO????!!!!AUTORA LOUCA,COMO ACHA QUE ESSAS PALAVRAS SERIAM PROFERIDAS POR MIM,NEJI O GÊNIO???!!!! Ò.Ó (**Ana:** ¬¬ Neji eu acho você um gostoso e o Sasuke-kun gostoso também,mais da pra parar de ter ataque histérico,senão aí que os leitores vão pensar "coisas",sua moça!u.u) o.o Ta ta ta!!Parei!Voltando larguei do Sasuke-boneca porque ele me deu um chega pra lá,mais eu ainda to com medo da Tsunade-sama!TT Meu Deus,me ajude senhor!Ta todo mundo olhando-me e me achando gay!

Argh!Sabe,eu nunca mais vou comer chocolate! u.u Ai você pensa "Porque,se é tãããão bom?!" Ai eu te conto,eu amo de paixão chocolate mais quando eu beijei o Sasuke-boneca sem querer,percebi de leve que a boca dele tem gosto de chocolate!NUNCA MAIS EU COMO CHOCOLATE NA MINHA VIDA!!!

Não gostei,agora por causa da boneca não vou poder comer chocolate! T.T Snif...Snif...Eu amo chocolate,MAIS TAMBÉM NÃO COMO MAIS!! Ù.Ú

**Normal's Pov**

-O Neji além de moça,levou um fora!!!HAHAHAHAHA!! – ria alto Ino.

-HAHAHAHA!!Essa foi boa mesmo!!! – disse Shikamaru – Mais mesmo assim é problemático... u.u

-Ah!NEJI!!!AGARRANDO O MEU SASUKE-CHAN!!!! – gritou um ser,uma coisa branquela de olhos amarelos e com uma cobra em volta do pescoço.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!NÃÃÃÃOOO! – grita Sasuke em desespero.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! – grita o tio OrochimaruJackson-sama assustando-se com o grito de seu amado – SASU-CHAN!!! °O°

- ///.O SEU PEDÓFILO!!!SAI DAQUI SEU ENCOBRADO!!! – grita Sasuke.

-JÁ CHEGAAAAAA!!! – grita a Tsunade-sargentão – CADA UM PRA SUA SALA A-G-O-R-A!E NÃO VAI ATENTAR CONTRA A INOCÊNCIA DE QUALQUER UM DE MEUS ALUNOS,OUVIU ORHCHIMARU??!! Ò.Ó

-Ta, - resmunga baixinho Orochi - velha chata...

-QUÊ????? – grita a loira peituda saindo correndo atrás do sensei de química – E VOCÊS...SALA!!! – grita olhando pros alunos.

-H-hai///.O7 – responderam engasgando.

-AHHHH!!!!!!! – gritava o sensei cobra correndo de Tsu.

-VELHA É A MÃE!! – gritou Tsu correndo atrás do tio Orochijackson-sama.

-Aiaiai... – suspirou Shika – Sabe Sasuke,achei que se você fosse viado a ultima pessoa que você iria pegar seria o Neji.Que problemático...

Tsunade aparece puxando Orochijackson pela gola da camisa,sendo arrastado pelo chão de todo colégio.

-Eu já não avisei?!SALA!! – grita pros alunos que saem correndo pras salas.

**Ino's POV**

Ah como o Sasuke-kun conseguiu trocar uma garota:linda,bonita,gostosa e a mais desejada de todo o colégio e humilde,ou seja,eu,por aquele garot**o**.Isso mesmo TT fui trocada por um homem...isso porque eu achei que poderia até ser trocada pela Testuda,e olha que eu sou muito mais linda gostosa e melhor que ela.Mais pensando melhor,teria sido melhor ter sido trocada pela Testuda e não pelo Neji-moça ¬¬"" Você não tem idéia de como é ser popular e gostosa e maravilhosa,linda e a garota mais desejada do colégio u.u(**Ana:**Ino-chan,queridinha ¬¬ eu gosto de você mais também GOSTO DA SAKURA-CHAN ENTÃO DA PRA NÃO HUMILHA-LA E...Tente ser mais humilde onegai u.u)

Nossa,sua escritora má T.T Vou mentir e dizer que sou feia ué u.u

Bom,estou entrando em depressão de ter sido trocada pelo Neji.Sabe como é não sabe?Se você é popular e estava prestes a ganhar o coração do garoto mais gostoso,tesudo,lindo e sexy do seu colégio,você deve me entender... Não é nada fácil vida de popular sabia!Em falar em popularidade...OMG!!!!!MINHA BOCA ESTA SEM BRILHO NENHUM!!!AI MEU DEUS,CADE AQUELE SUPER GLOSS QUE TAVA NA MINHA BOLSA QUE A TESTA EMPRESTOU????!!!!MINHA VIDA VAI ACABAAAAAARRRR!!!NÃO POSSO DEIXAR QUE ME VEJAM ASSIM SEM GLOSS,COM A BOCA SEM BRILHO!!!! T.T Já sei...vou pro banheiro e me esconder lá até o final da aula.Até que alguém me ache e me de um gloss,aliás,tenho certeza de que alguém vai me achar!Eu sei,eu sei que todos vão dar falta da minha extraordinária beleza perambulando pelos corredores dessa cadeia,mais...Eu sei quem vai me achar primeiro já trazendo um kit de primeiros socorros.Quem?A Testuda claro!u.u Ta,ta.Tenho que admitir que a Sakura é a minha melhor amiga e eu amo ela e a gente é inseparável e blá blá blá.Não tenho tempo pra isso,to com a boca sem brilho! Ò.Ó Minha enorme sorte e que eu conheço a Sakura tão bem e vice-versa que ela vai vir com o nosso kit primeiros socorros com um gloss prontinho pra ser passado nos meus belos lábios...Isso me faz lembrar aquele dia.

_**Flash Back**_

_Eu estava andando e sendo reverenciada pela minha beleza nos corredores desse colégio-cadeia.Então fui abrir meu armário – que estava emperrando – A Sakura estava por perto mais como ela tem menos força que eu – a gente já tiro queda-de-braço,e eu ganhei \o/ - então,nem pedi ajuda e fui tentar abrir mais o Sasuke-kun passou por mim._

_-Yo,Sasuke-kun – comecei – Que tal ser cavalheiro e ajudar uma dama indefesa como eu em apuros hein? – pedi._

_-HAHAHA – começou a rir a Testuda do outro lado do corredor – Ino-Porquinha,você ganhou uma queda-de-braço de mim e agora não consegue se virar sozinha??? xD_

_-"Maldita Testuda!!!! – pensei – Ela me paga!!!Quando disse pros outros que ganhei uma queda-de-braço dela,ela negou,mais agora que eu tinha que ser ajudada ela abre a boca!!!ò.ó"_

_-Nee,Sasuke-kun,liga não.Ta emperrada mesmo!! – pedi ajuda._

_-Se vira,Porca! – ele disse me chamando de PORCA._

_Entrei em depressão mais antes de matar a Testudinha-chan,eu tinha que pegar minha escova de cabelo no meu armário.Puxei,forcei e...Quebrei a unha.Entrei em depressão e corri pro banheiro achando que ficaria lá até estar tudo escuro pra que eu pudesse sair sem que notassem a minha unha do dedo mindinho quebrada T.T_

_Na verdade nem precisei esperar.Eis que me aparece um anjo.Sim,amiga-irmã é pra essas coisas sabe xD A imooto-chan me apareceu com um kit primeiros socorros com lixa de unha e esmalte escuro pra cobrir o estrago._

_Dei um beijo estalado na bochecha dela agradecendo a salvação.Ela me ajudou e eu consegui terminar a aula normalmente pra passar na minha manicure depois u.u_

_**Fim Flash Back**_

Ta vendo porque somos amigas-irmãs?? n.n EU AMO A TESTUDINHA-IMOOTO-CHAN!


	2. Idiotice é pouco

**Temari's Pov**

Sasu-chan ta bravo...só porque fui eu chamei ele de "Sasu-chan"

Quanto ao meu digníssimo irmão Kankurou,ele ta arranjando dinheiro adoidado de num sei aonde.Mais quem é que liga não é?? n.nv Afinal to levando o meu por fora!!!Hahahahahha!!!Celular novo,mp5,roupas de marca...Se ele continuar dando minha mesada de 500 reais direitinho,eu nem ligo pro que ele faz!! n.n Ele deve ta trampando ou sei lá o que!!Agora quero é só saber onde ele trabalha,vai que ele descola um empreguinho pra mim lá também.Depois disso,eu fico rica!! 8D

**Sasuke's Pov**

Ontem o Neji-moça me fez passar mó vergonha,afinal,ele me beijou ¬¬ E além de tudo na frente de todo o colégio e no mais...TODO MUNDO ACHA QUE SOU VIADO QUE NEM ELE!!! Ò.Ó E UCHIHA NÃO É VIADO E SIM PEGADOR!!!Bom,tentando me recompor eu começo a pensar no que o pessoal do colégio ta me tachando agora...Viado?Bicha?Não...Boneca! ¬¬

O Dobe me ligou hoje e perguntou porque eu não fui no colégio...

_**Flash Back**_

_-Alô... – disse com voz de sono,eu ESTAVA dormindo antes do INDIVIDUO me ligar YOY_

_-Ahhh!!TEME É VOCÊ NÉ?? – gritou a anta loira no telefone.Ele achava que eu estava surdo ou o que?E aliás...como não seria EU se ele ligou pra MIM ¬¬_

_-Dobe...porque você ta me ligando as...DUAS HORAS DA MANHÃ??? Ò.Ó_

_-Ahh,pra perguntar porque você não foi hoje...ontem...Aff,porque faltou??_

_Fiz silêncio,não porque não queria responde-lo e xinga-lo de todos os palavrões possíveis,mas...fiz silêncio pela morte do cérebro de Naruto ¬¬ Se é que ele já teve um!Porque será que eu faltei...será que é pelo escândalo de anteontem com a Moça?? u.ú_

_-Teme...?Ai meu Deus,você não morreu né,espera...VOCÊ MORREU!!NÃOO!!Você morreu!!Sasuke-Teme? o.Ó – perguntou de novo aquela anta do outro lado da linha.Ta vendo porque eu fiz silêncio pela morte do cérebro dele,como é que uma pessoa morta poderia responder a pergunta "Você morreu?" TT_

_-Mais um minuto de silêncio... – somente disse isso pra ele._

_-SILÊNCIO PELO QUE,TEME?? – eu pedi silêncio e ele gritou ¬¬°_

_-Pela morte do seu cérebro,Naruto!! – disse – Aliás,me intriga...Você já teve cérebro?? O.o_

_-Depois fala que eu sou burro,seu Teme estúpido!! u.u Não é cé__**R**__ebro e sim ce__**L**__ebro!!! xD – diz Naruto debochando de mim._

_-"Como ele consegue ser tão retardado??Ce__**L**__ebro foi o fim da picada...Onde o mundo vai parar??!!! U.u" – pensei comigo mesmo e depois disso, a minha pouca vontade de falar com ele se transformou em transtorno por ter um amigo tão burro e daí eu desliguei o telefone na cara dele._

_**Fim Flash Back **_

Se burrice matasse...O Dobe tava morto!!ò.ó Ninguém merece aquela coisa...Putz!!Viu!!Me atrasei porque o Naruto me ligou as duas da madruga!!Ta vendo vou me fud#$ na mão da sargentona da Tsunade-sama!!OMG!!!Corre Sasuke!!!CORRE PRA PEGA O BUSÃO!!!MALDITO SEJA O ITACHI-NIISAN!!!AQUELE DÉBIL MENTAL FOI DE CARRO PRA MESMA ESCOLA QUE EU VOU E NÃO ME DEU CARONA!!!!PUTA MERDA!!O BUSÃO TA INDO EMBORA!!!!

-PERA TIOOOOOO!!!! – gritei começando a correr atrás do busão – "Tomara que ele espere e que não tenha rancor pela mancada que o Naruto me fez passar naquele dia..."

_**Flash Back**_

_Entramos no ônibus atrasados(como sempre ¬¬) pra ir no shopping.O Naruto idiota tava com o relógio atrasado 1 hora(horário de verão e inverno,sabe como é)mas eu tinha dito pra ele arrumar o relógio porque o meu celular tava no concerto – Naruto jogou ele na piscina ¬¬ - ,o meu relógio eu tinha perdido de vez – Naruto tacou ele no quadro negro - e nós dependeríamos do relógio dele._

_-AHHHHHHHHH!!!ESPERA AE TIOOO!! – gritavámos atrás do ônibus porque eu fui confiar no horário do relógio do Dobe._

_O tio parou o ônibus e deixou a gente entrar,mas ao énves da anta loira ficar quieta,ela teve que abrir bocão._

_-TIO!!! Ò.Ó – começou berrando – PORQUE O SENHOR NÃO ESPEROU A GENTE??!!QUE SACO!!!VOCÊ SAI MAIS CEDO E A GENTE QUE TEM QUE CORRER PRA PEGAR O ÔNIBUS!!!SE TOCA E ARRUMA O SEU RELÓGIO POXA!! U.Ú_

_- "Ele não disse isso,ele não disse isso...uhn...foi o que eu pensei,ele esqueceu que o relógio DELE ta com o horário errado e não o do MOTORISTA!! ¬¬ aff...alguém me mata,onegai." – foi o que consegui pensar na hora._

_O motorista lançou um olhar mortal pro Naruto e pra mim.Depois olhou pra ele e disse:_

_-Baka,o SEU relógio ta ATRASADO e não o MEU ADIANTADO!! Ò.Ó SAIAM DO MEU ÔNIBUS AGORA!!!! _

_-Ma-ma-mas...a gente vai se atrasar tio!! – o Naruto percebeu a burrada e fez bico pra não ter que sair do bus._

_Dessa vez,todos do ônibus estavam com os olhos em chamas nos encarando._

_Agarrei Naruto e sai correndo._

_-CORRE AGORA SEU BAKA!!! ¬¬ VAMOS LOGO,ANTA LOIRA!!! – dizia correndo ofegante antes de toma um pau dos passageiros e do motorista._

_Depois daquele dia,não me lembro de ter entrado no ônibus novamente._

_**Fim Flash Back**_

Acho que é meio crítico entrar hoje e ele me reconhecer,isso não seria legal!! O.O Lá vou eu...o ônibus parou e logicamente(¬¬)eu parei de correr atrás dele.Tomara que o tio não me reconheça e não me expulse pela burrice do Dobe(ei de mata-lo ainda ò.ó).

-VOCÊ...TEME!!! Ò.Ó – putz,até o tio me chamando de "Teme",puta moral baixa ú.ù – VAI EMBORA DO MEU ÔNIBUS,OU MELHOR,VAI DIZER QUE FUI EU QUE SAI MAIS CEDO NOVAMENTE!!! – encerrou sarcástico.

-Nem vou tio,a culpa é daquele Dobe,não minha...Agora,conheço meus direitos e você sabe quem é meu pai?? – eu disse isso,afinal,tinha que fazer alguma coisa pra não chegar muito tarde senão...SARGENTÃO TSUNADE-SAMA ME MATA!!

-Nem se seu pai fosse o Brad Pitty eu deixaria você entrar!!ASUHUSAHSUSAUHSAU!! – ele me zombou??Ta todo mundo rindo???Ele vai ver só... ò.ó

-Nani?!Seu...Na verdade, – me controlei – meu nome é...Uchiha Sasuke.

Todos fizeram expressão de espanto e vergonha de terem tirado com a minha cara.

-Se-senhor Uchiha,mil perdões!! – pediu o motorista com medo.

-Tio,apenas me deixe seguir viagem! – disse com educação como sempre,sentei em meu lugar e pedi a atenção dele – Tio!!! – ele me olhou com medo,mas eu disse – Gomenasai. – ele se surpreendeu e sorriu.

Eu tenho uma educação polida(na verdade que nem a do Dobe),só que eu uso a minha e ele não usa a dele! TT E no mais minha família é super importante e eu uso esse respeito que o nome 'Uchiha' exerce.Pelo menos to sentadinho no meu lugar e vou chegar a tempo da Tsunade-sargentão não querer enfiar alguma coisa no meu piiiiii que nem ela fez com um aluno esses dias...Sim,ela fez isso!! u.u

**Naruto's Pov**

Onde será que o Teme se meteu?! ¬¬ Faz mais de uma hora que começou a aula e ele não chega...Espera só a Tsunade-sama dar falta de algum dos alunos dela u.ú A coisa vai fica bem feia pro Sasu-boneca-chan ...ASUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSAUHSAUSAUSAHUSHAUASH!!Num agüento isso!!!!SUAHASUHAUSHUSHAU!!!Hey,ixiiii...a Sargentão-sama ta aqui!! Sasuke vai morrer!!!!!Que bom n.n

-Ohayo caros estudantes, - começou a obaa-chan – hoje vim aqui pra dar uma ótima notícia e...CADE O UCHIHA???!!!! Ò.Ó

-De certo, - disse Ino se remoendo ainda pelo Neji ter beijado o Teme – ta matando aula com o Neji-moça!!! u.ú

-Porca,você não muda mesmo.Ta morrendo de ciúmes só porque o Sasuke-kun matou aula com um menin**O** e não com VOCÊ!! U.u – comentou minha amada,Sakura-chan.

-JÁ CHEGAAA!!!!!CADE A BONECA...cof cof...digo...o Uchiha! O.O"" – perguntou a loira peituda.

Iiiiiiiiiii...o Sasu-chan acabou de chegar,imagina...acho que a Sargentão-baachan vai quere enfia alguma coisa no Uchiha!!ASUHASUAHUSAHSAUHSAUHASU!!!

**Normal's Pov**

-Tsunade-sama... – disse Sasuke ofegando – eu...desculpa o atraso!!u.u

-Ta,senta aí Uchiha! – Tsunade disse apontando um lugar – Eu tenho algo muito importante a dizer...

A sala toda engoliu em seco,inclusive o Kakashi-sensei.Ela prosseguiu:

-Alguém conhece o "Soletrando"?

-Aquele com o Tucano Hulk!!!!SUHASSHAUHSUASHU!! – debochou o Uzumaki.

-Não,é aquele que se vocês não participarem irão reprovar de ano!! ò.ó – disse histérica – Alguém aqui se recusa a participar??Foi o que pensei...Então,espero vocês nas aliminatórias...Porque será um especial de fim de ano.Cada escola manda vários estudantes e veremos qual vai ganhar!! xD

Todos ainda estavam em pânico,mas aparecer na TV não seria tão ruim assim u.u

**Ino's Pov**

Essa é minha chance de brilhar - Brilhar como uma estrela que nem eu deve brilhar...Brilhar o máximo possível e ofuscar essas estrelinhas sem brilhoq que são esses colegas de turma...Ahhhhh!!!!Imagina eu na TV!!!!!!!Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!

_**Imaginação Ino – mode on**_(Vai ser narrado como se fosse Normal's Pov)

_-Ino-chan,posso te chamar assim?? - pergunta a apresentadora do momento Torama Yukina – Como se sente sendo descoberta assim,em um mero programa nacional e agora estar brilhando para o mundo todo???_

_-Nee...eu sempre soube que ia ser capa de revista e que ia brilhar pro mundo inteiro - - diz Ino empolgada e fazendo poses pros fotógrafos._

_-Ino-chan me de um autografo??? - - pediu Nelly Furtado invadindo o programa como uma fã histérica._(Nelly Furtado? O.O)

_Várias meninas entraram segurando um cartaz: 'Ino,você é o máximo...Te amamos!'_

_-Eu sei,eu sei...todos me amam!!! – dizia fazendo mais pose._

_Do nada chega Brad Pitty e segura a mão de Ino,ela fica rubra de vergonha.Brad olha profundamente com aqueles olhos azuis e pergunta docemente pra loira:_

_-Ino-chan...eu sempre te amei,quer se casar comigo?? _

_-Ahh...eu aceit- _

_**Imaginação Ino – mode off**_

-Drogaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritei histérica – LOGO AGORA QUE EU IA DIZER PRO BRAD QUE EU ACEITO CASA COM ELE!!!!!!!! Ò.Ó

-SAHUUSHASUHAUASHUSHUSAHUSHAUSUASU!!!!A INO TAVA IMAGINANDO QUE O BRAD PITTY PEDIU ELA EM CASAMENTO!!!!! – zombou a Rosita(Sakura).

Ahhh...a sala toda ta me olhando!! O.O Droga ta todo mundo rindo da minha cara!!! Ò.Ó NINGUÉM ZOMBA A YAMANAKA INO!!!!A TESTA VAI ME PAGAR!!!!!

**Kankurou's Pov**

Olha o.o a Ino pulo pra cima da Sakura e ta batendo nela...A Haruno ta revidando!!Que máximo...sempre sonhei em assistir luta de mulheres ao vivo e não pela TV a cabo - Na verdade agora só falta a lama mesmo porque elas tão se batendo pra valer!!Uiii...se elas se espancarem mais um pouco da pra ver debaixo da saia - Deixa eu ir praquele canto pra ter uma visão melhor...

Passei por todos e sentei do lado da Temari,ela percebeu o que eu to fazendo aqui!!! DROGAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

-KANKUROU NÃO QUERO IRMÃO TARADO!!!! – ela gritou e eu levei um puta soco.

Droga!!A Ino e a Sakura pararam de se bater,na verdade,agora elas tão olhando feio é pra mim O.O Putz que pariuz só me fodo nessa merda!!!Nã-nãooooo!!!Ahhhhhh!!!

**Tsunade's Pov**

Aquele Kankurou precisa tomar jeito,deixa as meninas bater nele um pouco è.é Tarado!!!

-Minna!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – disse e todo mundo me olhou,claro eu sou a autoridade máxima desse budega de colégio – Bem,as fichas já estão na minha sala...a propósito,começa depois de amanhã as gravações para o programa.Então as preliminares serão hoje!!!

Nossa,todo mundo ta espantado...Porque?É tão bom aparecer na TV!!! - Vou fazer minhas unhas denovo,ta certo que eu fiz ontem mais vou fazer novamente,eu gasto é o dinheiro das mensalidades do colégio mesmo ...shushsahushasah!!!!Soletrando aí vamos nós \o/


End file.
